


Decorate A Tree With Me

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Christmas mini fics [7]
Category: Original Works
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kids, School, Tinsel, evangeline suffers, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: The kids decorate the school tree.





	Decorate A Tree With Me

Calvera bounced up and down, squealing excitedly at Klaus. “We have to have red ones because Papi loves red and if we have red ones then he will like the tree, plus aunty dolly likes red too because her lips are always red and so we should have red ones. But other colours too because other colours are fun, and we have to have lots of lights for Echo, and lots of stars for Daddy-” Calvera paused for a moment as she began throwing tinsel onto the floor from one of the boxes of decorations “I want blue ones too” Klaus piped up, he had already created a pile of baubles- each one a different shade of blue. Evangeline sighed from the floor, and took a sip from her water bottle, when the three of them had been selected to decorate the tree in the hall she had not been impressed; but Alexander was rubbing off on her and she had agreed despite her trepidations. “We could just pick a colour scheme.” Klaus and Calvera looked at Evangeline like she had grown a second head. 

Klaus threw a bauble at Evangeline with startling accuracy, as Calvera stood on her top toes; tongue out as she tried to reach higher up on the tree. “we’re too small, Evangeline can you reach to put the star on the top? We need a star.” Klaus stated, as if he had not just assaulted her. Evangeline threw the bauble back at Klaus, who frowned as he stared at it; partially in shock that she had retaliated. Calvera did not notice. “It’s really important to have a star on top. A real star not a person named after a star though. Well, not a REAL one because those are really hot and they would melt the tree and your hand when you put it on which would be very not good. Did you know the sun is a star?” Evangeline sighed at Calvera, who had stopped balancing to complete her spiel, before resuming her tiptoeing- refusing to admit defeat. “Only Cuz I wanna leave.” She said, standing herself up and taking the star off of Calvera; however even she was too short to reach the top of the tree. Evangeline stood pondering her options, before deciding to utilise the younger twos naivety and willingness to do whatever anyone asked. “Get on your knees I got an idea.”

Bryn, Alexander and Dahlia stood in the door of the hall, watching silently with amused faces (Even Alexander hinted a smile) as the kids attempted to make a tiny human pyramid to get to the top of the tree. “Should we assist them?” Alexander queried, looking between the other two adults. Bryn shook his head as Dahlia replied, “No way in hell I’m getting in the middle of that.”


End file.
